


The Imperfections of a Dragon Slayer

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Lee!Roman, Ler!Virgil, M/M, bystander logan, ler!patton, ler!remus, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Roman is proud of all that he's accomplished. He's managed to convince the other sides that he's a strong dragon slayer with no weaknesses. Zero. None. The Dragon couldn't best him even if it tried!But Remus is ruining his plans, and trying to bring a specific weakness into the light of day...In front of all the sides...
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Imperfections of a Dragon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from the Cottage, and I had an amazing time! Lots of family time and socializing, but it feels nice to be back in my comfy bed with the mixed smell of my dog and the Japanese Cherry Blossom aroma filling my bedroom. 
> 
> I missed you all!

There have been multiple times where Remus has been evil to Roman. But not to the point of physically harming him. He knows that as a side, he can’t die or get severely injured. The worst he can experience is passing out from a head injury. And even THAT doesn’t last long. Instead, he would just annoy Roman. A lot. 

Roman has used decades of his childhood to convince the sides that he is a strong, tough side with a bit of femininity and lots of experience. Being the dragon slayer meant training for his fights, practicing his sword fighting agility and being the ultimate savior when no one else can be. 

But Remus on the other hand, has been spending time trying to prove to every side that Roman is also imperfect just like him. In the past, this would come up as being defeatable in combat, being to feminine (therefore sensitive) to be macho, and using annoying tactics to prove even annoying the dragon slayer can make him crumble. But one day, Remus had an epiphany: tickling can be used in his plans as well! Tickling is a harmless act that can weaken a person simply by a few touches on the ribs or armpits! The general idea that a man with a tough exterior can be taken down through a childish act, is usually a satisfying concept when done properly. Plus: Roman can’t possibly get mad at him if he’s laughing his head off. So, it’s a win-win situation! 

Remus went through a long phase of using tickling against his brother in the most annoying moments. He tickled him while he hung onto the monkey bars, he tickled him while he practiced his sword fighting, and he even tickled him each and every time Roman quoted anything along the lines of ‘I am tough’ or ‘no one can defeat me’. This funny information was soon taken by the sides and ultimately used against Roman in his most annoying moments. 

One day, Patton walked into Remus’s room with a new idea. “What if: everytime Roman tries to deny that he’s a weakling, we give him a raspberry?” Patton suggested. 

Remus jumped up and threw his arms around Patton almost immediately. “You’re a GENIUS! AN ABSOLUTE GENIUS!” Remus shouted to him. 

While the father was being hugged, Patton giggled and began explaining the plan…

[An hour later] 

Roman had been walking around and showing off his big man muscles. “Look at these huge man guns! They’ll truly take every gay man’s breath away…” Roman declared before shoving his muscles into Logan’s face. 

Logan, being completely unphased by the muscles, just kept on reading despite the smell of girly deodorant filling his nose. “Wow. You can flex your muscles. I’m astonished.” Logan said in the most monotone voice. 

This sarcastic comment ended up making Roman angry. “How dare you! I bet I can beat you in an arm wrestle easily.” Roman declared. 

Remus perked up at Roman’s challenge. Would this be their chance? 

Logan sighed. “You’re right. You could beat me in an arm wrestle. But that’s only one type of challenge.” Logan explained. 

Roman frowned. He wanted to challenge Logan. Remus frowned as well, but for a completely different reason altogether. He wanted to see Roman get tickled again. 

“And even if we did do an arm wrestling challenge, I’m pretty sure someone in this group would start tickling you.” Logan added bluntly. Roman’s face morphed into anger, with some fear mixed in. Remus smirked. He’s tickled Roman so much, that people are teasing him about it now! Remus also mentally took a note that Logan was on his side. 

“I-...W-well, Remus is ticklish too.” Roman mentioned, pointing at his twin brother. 

Remus widened his eyes in surprise. Did...did Roman seriously try to pin this on him?! Thankfully, Remus was already perfectly confident with showing them his own imperfections. So, Remus smiled evilly. 

“You’re right. I am. Especially on the feet and hips.” Remus outwardly said. Roman’s face grew so angry, it was almost laughable! 

...Let me rephrase that: it WAS laughable. Patton ended up giggling out loud at the bickering. 

“But why would you tickle Remus? He’s just gonna stink up the room with the smell of Limburger cheese.” Logan commented as if Remus wasn’t even there. 

“But wouldn’t you want the room smelling like the world famous Belgium?” Remus asked in a mock dutch accent. 

“It’s not that bad.” Roman admitted. Roman, being his twin, has had to get used to his brother’s overall smell. Therefore: he’s gone somewhat nose-blind to him. 

Virgil snickered and muttered something. 

Roman walked right up to Virgil’s face. “What did you just say?” Roman reacted, sensing an idea of what he might’ve said. 

“I said ‘foot fetish’.” Virgil replied back with a smirk. Remus snickered at Virgil’s bluntness. 

“I do not!” Roman argued. 

“You basically just said ‘I would sacrifice Remus’s feet smell in order to expose how ticklish his feet are. Therefore: you have a foot fetish.” Virgil replied. 

“Or nose-blindness.” Logan added. 

“Or both.” Virgil added on top of that. 

“True. There’s only so much you can blind your nose from, when a person’s smelly feet are involved.” Logan commented. 

Remus got up and walked up behind Roman. “Besides: Why try and tickle me, when I could just tickle you right now?” Remus teased as he started poking his sides and tickling his ribs. 

Roman started yelping and grunting in surprise, and attempted to wiggle himself out of Remus’s grip. In response, Remus lifted up an arm and started scratching in his exposed armpit. 

“HEHEY! REMUSYOUEVIHIHIHIHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Roman yelled, falling into laughter almost right away. 

“Let’s make a new challenge:” Remus suggested. “But first: I’m gonna need a volunteer to hold Roman’s arms up for me.” Remus explained as he stopped tickling. 

“I’ll do it!” Patton declared. Patton summoned a foldable foot stool and unfolded it, before standing on top of the stool with Roman’s arms now in his hands. 

Roman gulped at the vulnerable position, and attempted to tug on the grip. But he couldn’t get his hands out. He tried giving Patton a pleading face, but Patton had a confident, smug facial expression. “I...I’m scared. Why does Patton look like he’s going to tickle me to death?” Roman asked. 

Patton looked at Remus and giggled at the thing in the mustached man’s hand: a feather. Remus walked slowly in front of Roman, and started spinning the feather in Roman’s face. Roman could feel a wobbly smile starting to form on his lips. Then, Remus started moving the feather around. Back and forth he flutters it to tease the man. Remus moved the feather closer and farther from the twin’s face, as to give him false stress as well as false safety. 

“I can just tell this feather is making you veeeeery nervous. There’s drops of sweat practically drawing themselves onto your face.” Remus teased. 

Finally, the feather touched down against Roman’s chin. Roman’s eyes widened in horror and slight excitement, as slight giggles started creeping up in his lungs. Then, Remus started gently fluttering the feather under his chin. This feathery lightness made Roman want to curl in and just give into the giggles. But he had to keep his composure better than that! 

So, Roman held on as best as he could. “I sense your bravery. But can you resist the feeling of the feather moving around?” Remus asked with a smirk. 

Roman could feel more tears of nervous sweat falling down his face. He can handle something like that. It’s just super light tickling. Not even laugh-worthy. It’s not the type of laughter that would take your breath away quickly. So, it should be possible, and even easy! 

...Right? 

Remus started moving the feather down the neck and slowly down the shoulder. The feather was dragged down the front of his shoulder at an insanely slow pace...and into his exposed armpit. Roman’s eyes widened to the size of donuts, when he felt the ticklish sensation of a feather tip in the deep middle of his armpit. 

“R-Remus...Plehease dohon’t.” Roman begged. To that, Remus only smirked and started drawing little circles in his armpit. “Plehehehease! Ihihit’s sohoho slohohow!” Roman giggled helplessly. 

“Slow, you say?” Remus teased in a low voice. Suddenly, the feather started moving towards the bottom of his armpit and started making circles again. Roman’s giggles started to hint to Remus that he was becoming a nervous wreck. This was worse than being tickled while dangling from the monkey bars. This was worse than being surprise attacked. This was pure suspense, unpredictability and little to no mercy. But the irony was: there was very little tickling actually happening! So how were these little bits of tickling already driving him up the wall?! 

Remus started moving the feather down the side of his ribs. Slow scribbles of the feather tip could be felt as it climbed itself down towards Roman’s squishy side. Remus’s careful maneuvering made every touch feel as light as it possibly can be. 

“Ihi-...Ihihihi...Remus, cohohome ohohon!” Roman begged. 

“What’s wrong, Roman? A little too light for you to handle?” Patton asked in an innocent voice. 

Roman whined. Every light touch made it almost impossible for Roman to keep his sane composure. Everything in him was screaming for him to laugh, but the super light touches weren’t allowing him to have a full giggle fit. But the longer he resisted, the more his instincts would kill him. Even if he let out giggles, the giggles would come out in super short spurts. There wasn’t enough ticklish touch for him to let out a satisfyingly long giggle, let alone a laugh. So the poor man HAD to resist! 

The feather moved itself to Roman’s stomach, and started scribbling and drawing madly on his stomach. Finally, he could let out a proper giggle. 

“Ohohohokahahahahay. Thisisehevil. Sohohoho ehehevihihil. You twohohoho ahare soho dehehehead ahahafteher thihihihis!” Roman warned. 

In retaliation, Remus moved the feather to Roman’s belly button. 

“eeeEEEK! NOHO! NOHOHO BEHEHELLY BUHUHUTTOHON!” Roman yelled half-heartedly. 

“But why not? Truly it can’t be that bad. I’m barely touching you.” Remus teased slyly. 

Roman shot Remus an angry look. “Yohohou ahahass...Ihihihi’m soho gohonna kihihihill yohohou ahafter thihihis.” Roman swore. 

“Okay. That’s it.” Patton declared. The father waved away Remus’s feather before letting go, kneeling down, and blowing a HUMONGOUS raspberry on Roman’s belly! 

“hehEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PAHAHAHATTYYYYYY! NOHOHOHO!” Roman screamed, not at all expecting that. The feeling of finally fully laughing felt good at first. But now, Roman was expecting the worst from the father figure. 

Remus gasped. “Patton! You were supposed to hold him up! Not take over!” Remus yelled at him. His plan was utterly ruined now thanks to Patton. 

“You’re being too slow and light on him. What this man needs...is to be dying of laughter!” Patton told him. Then, Patton blew a raspberry close to Roman’s hip. 

“NAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Roman laughed hysterically. 

“But...being incredibly slow WAS killing him!” Remus whined, before frowning and pointing his finger at Patton. “You just have no patience!” Remus accused. 

“I do! I just chose not to take the super slow route. As a loving father to everyone in this room, I feel the need to take over the role as the lead tickle monster.” Patton declared as he squeezed Roman’s hips multiple times. 

“BAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!” Roman continued to laugh. 

“Well, that’s not fair! I know my brother better than everyone here! I’m his twin brother! Therefore: I should be the lead tickle monster in this situation.” Remus argued as he tickled Roman’s lower back ribs. 

Roman squeaked and leaned himself backwards, before covering his mouth with his hands and letting out squeals with his laughter. 

“And yet: I raised you two! I held you two when you were teeny, tiny babies! Therefore: I am the ultimate tickle monster!” Patton declared as he moved his left hand up to Roman’s armpit. 

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHI'M DYHYHYHYHYHYIHIHIHIHIHING! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roman screamed. 

“If that’s the case, then maybe Thomas himself should be the lead tickle monster.” Remus suggested as he tickled Roman’s strong abs. 

Roman doubled over and actually started snorting! It took everything in Logan not to laugh at him for that. So, Logan took a mental note to make fun of him for the snort a little later. 

“But how does that work?! We ARE Thomas!” Patton reacted, scratching the upper ribs. 

Suddenly, Roman’s physical body seemed to disappear. They no longer felt a physical being on their fingers and instead, felt the thin air that filled the house. Patton and Remus paused their tickle attack and looked at the empty space in between them. That space was just occupied 5 seconds ago! Did...Did Roman sink out?! 

“Hahahaha...Hahahahehehehe...Ehehehehehevihil...ihihi cahahahahan’t breheheathe...aaahahaha…” Patton heard below him. Patton and Remus looked down at the ground, and found a bright-colored, giggly Roman all curled up on the floor. 

Logan chuckled at Roman. “Tuckered out from all the tickling?” Logan asked. Roman, to everyone’s surprise, gave Logan the middle finger. Even Logan lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “Wow...that’s rather rude coming from a dragon slayer who just got bested from a few tickles.” Logan told him. 

Roman groaned. Why must they make fun of his one and only weakness like this?! 

“It would sure be a shame if I told the next dragon villain about your silly weakness…” Virgil added. 

Roman gasped in horror and sprinted up to him. “Don’t. Don’t you even think about it.” Roman threatened. 

“Or what? You’ll tickle me?” Virgil teased. 

Roman smirked and moved his face closer to him. “Yes. Yes I will.” Roman replied confidently. 

Virgil made a big smug look and gave Roman’s hips a couple squeezes. 

“NaaAAH! NOOO.” Roman warned. 

In reaction, Virgil just grabbed Roman’s waist and gave it a few squeezes before pushing him onto the couch. Roman came crashing into the couch cushions with an ‘oof’ and a long fit of giggles. Before he knew it, Roman was stuck in yet another tickle attack. But this time, it was by Virgil! The emo took a good while just destroying the man with his fingers alone, as well as raspberries when Roman was being too snappy. 

By the time Virgil had stopped, Roman’s face was as red as his sash. And surprisingly, it wasn’t because of his tiredness. I mean...it partly was, but...it was also because of how flustered and embarrassed the poor slayer was. He was embarrassed that he was so ticklish. And the worst part? He might actually like it! 

He wanted to hate it. He wanted to despise the weakness! But...the man just couldn’t. Being tickled is just too fun to be hated. Especially when it’s people who love you and who are willing to make you feel loved despite being a ticklish weakling. Roman’s eyes widened in surprise and...slowly turned into an evil, mischievous smirk when a theory clicked into his head. 

“Ooooohohoho...I get it now. You guys were making me feel weak, because you. poor. muffins, couldn’t handle my manly buffness!” Roman declared. He kissed his bicep before looking at Virgil and winking. “Are you jealous?” Roman asked. 

...It didn’t take long for Roman to learn that he was absolutely dead wrong in his theory…

Looks like Roman would make a terrible MatPat...


End file.
